Trust Us, We Lie
by Mac-alicious
Summary: TV verse All the ladies and gentlemen of the Upper East Side were well learned in the art of masking their emotions. Chuck and Blair, they were masters. Sort of CxB, kind of AU


**A/N: **This is my new GG. I would say this is AU for the previews or the next episode and therefore, the next episode (Blair Waldorf Must Pie). Plus, I kind of take away the fact that Serena walked in on them in the end. Anyway, I have some other GG ideas, but this is the only one that would really come to me right now. It took me a long time to get down. Because as I said on my profile update (though I'm sure most people don't really read those), I really don't feel too confident in these characters yet. I guess these kind of oneshots are what I'm going to have to do for awhile, where the majority is character insight rather than character interaction until I can really get into their heads. Anyway, this isn't my favorite, but it's here so enjoy. R&R please! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG.

**Trust Us, We Lie**

It was easy to say Blair Waldorf was not very pleased with the situation she was currently in. She had slept with Chuck Bass for the second time. She could no longer pass it off as a spur of the moment, spontaneous, alcohol induced mistake. There was some conscious thought involved. Her judgment hadn't been impaired the second time around, yet she had behaved in the same manner. People were supposed to learn from their mistakes, not create a habit out of them.

Blair was lost for words that could remedy the situation, at least any which held any kind of truth. As she slipped from Kati's brother's bed and began to search for her misplaced articles of clothing, she was utterly speechless. She didn't dare look up at him, even as she felt his eyes follow her around the room. Once she was dressed and had every hair in place, she finally raised her eyes to meet Chuck's. She stood completely still as he searched her eyes as if waiting for her to say something. Her mind raced into incomprehensible thought until the only words she could push from her lips were, "This never happened."

As she fled the room, she told herself she had imagined the flash of hurt in his eyes.

Blair spent a lot of energy the next few days avoiding Chuck. She had kept silent on her indiscretion and, as far as she was aware, so had he. She wanted to keep it that way. That meant not staying in his presence for too long, because as much as she wanted to label the occurrences as a mistake she was almost certain that with the right means of persuasion—which Chuck definitely possessed—he could convince her otherwise. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed herself. In fact, Blair had felt more like herself—and alive and free—than she ever had with Nate.

Yet Blair's romantic side wanted a fairy tale ending. Maybe in all those teen scene, romantic comedies the leading lady ended up with the unnoticed, almost-as-attractive best friend rather than the gorgeous, perfect leading man she's dated all her life, but that's not what Blair wanted. Blair wanted her handsome prince to sweep her off her feet. And if she wanted any chance at that happily ever after, these nights with Chuck would have to be eradicated from her memory. Or otherwise sufficiently covered up.

Blair still held a hope—however delusional—that Nate would come to his senses and everything would fall into place. So he missed her birthday, spending it with a nameless, faceless blonde instead of by her side. So he hesitated when she asked him if he loved her. So he's ended things with her too many times to count. He is still Nathaniel Archibald and she is still Blair Waldorf, there was no other ending for them but the Vanderbilt ring on her finger. She wouldn't allow some meaningless fling with Chuck Bass mess that up—even as something in her told her it wasn't meaningless and it wasn't just a fling.

The first time she really sees him again she freezes like a deer caught in the headlights. Her doe eyes wider than he had ever seen them. She didn't move when he approached her and could only comply when he asked her to follow him. In a secluded corner away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears, he began to speak.

"You've been avoiding me." Chuck replied matter-of-factly.

"I've done no such thing." Blair countered, finally finding her voice. "We've both been busy."

Chuck laughed lightly, "There's no need to lie, not to me. You can be so transparent sometimes, _Waldorf_, I find it amazing that Nathaniel has never seen through you before."

"What is it that you want from me, Chuck?"

"You don't need to worry." Chuck responded nonchalantly, not looking at her, instead examining the details of things around them, and implying that this conversation was of little importance to him. Even though this could be the most important conversation he would have in his life. "Consider the butterflies _massacred_."

"Good, because I think Nate and I have a chance to work things out. And nothing will get in the way of that, if I have anything to say about it." Blair said with more confidence than she thought she had—and ignoring the fact that the sincerity of Chuck's previous statement was lacking.

"Look Blair. I'll let you have your happy ending with Nathaniel if that's what you really want. I won't stand in the way of that." Chuck then allowed himself one sentence of emotional accusation. "I just hope you're happy."

If Blair was anything less than poised she would have faltered at the venom in his voice and shed tears at the heartbreak interlaced with it. Blair felt the slightest tinge of regret, but she pushed it away—it was a useless emotion and it would only hinder her in her pursuit of her perfect life. And then the masks were back on. He was Chuck Bass, the womanizing, heartless cad. She was Blair Waldorf, the crème de la crème of Manhattan society. And in that reality, those two would never go together.

All of the ladies and gentlemen of the Upper East Side were well learned in the art of masking their emotions. Chuck and Blair, they were masters. They would say it meant nothing so that they could return to their pseudo-perfect lives. They would pretend they were getting everything they had ever dreamed of. But maybe somewhere along the way their fantasies changed, and that's when they learned to lie.


End file.
